Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide Storm Revolution
Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide Revolution is an action-packed and fighting video game that focuces on the entire story and a filler story arc. Story Chapters Gameplay Characters Consists over 500 characters. *Aaroniero Arruruerie (Resurreccion - Glotoneria) *Aaroniero Arruruerie (Kaien Shiba) *Alejandro the Lion (Super Alejandro) *Amy Rose (Super Amy) *Antoine D'Coolette *Avirama Redder (Resurreccion - Aguila) *Ay *Barragan Louisenbarin (Resurreccion - Arrogante) *Bean the Duck *Big the Cat *Black Doom (Devil Doom) *Black Gore *Black Northidax *Black Reapa *Blaze the Cat (Burning Blaze) *Blaze the Cat (Laevatein) (Sir Percival) *Bollo Zakari *Boomer the Raven *Bradford Vulcan *Breeze the Falcon *Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette *Byakuya Kuchiki (Bankai - Senbonzakura Kageyoshi) *Charlotte Cuuhlhourne (Resurreccion - Reina De Rosas) *Chiyo *Choe Neng Poww (Resurreccion - Calderon) *Choji Akimichi (Super Expansion Mode, Butterfly Chakra Mode) *Chojiro Sasakibe *Cirucci Sanderwicci (Resurreccion - Golondrina) *Coyote Stark (Resurreccion - Los Lobos) *Cream the Rabbit *Dameas the Gorilla *Deidara (Sky Attack Mode, C2 Dragon Mode) *Dello Sachs (Resurreccion - Leoterro) *Dingo *Doctor Eggman *Doctor Eggman Nega *Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio (Resurreccion - Giralda) *E-100 Alpha (E-100 Alpha Mark II) *E-106 Eta *E-107 Theta *E-117 Sigma *E-123 Omega *Edrad Liones (Resurreccion - Volcanica) *Emerl *Erazor Djinn *Espio the Chameleon *Findorr Calius (Resurreccion - Pinza Aguda) *Fu (Version 2 Cloak, Chomei) *Gaara (Shukaku) *Gantenbainne Mosqueda (Resurreccion - Dragra) *Genshiro Okikiba *Ggio Vega (Resurreccion - Tigre Estoque) *Gin Ichimaru *Giriko Kutsuzawa *Gongo Tsukashi *Grimmjow Jagerjaques (Resurreccion - Pantera) *Hachigen Ushoda (Hollow Mask) *Haku *Han (Version 2 Cloak, Kokuo) *Hanzo *Hashirama Senju (Sage Mode, Sage Art: Wood Style: Shinsu Senju, Veritable 1000-Armed Kan'on) *Hidan (Jashin Ritual Mode) *Hinata Hyuga (Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists) *Hirashi Hyuga (Ice Sword Mode, Ice Wings Mode) *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Hiyori Sarugaki (Hollow Mask) *Hollow Ichigo (Bankai - Tensa Zangetsu, Second Hollow Full Form) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bankai - Tensa Zangetsu, Hollow Mask) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Skullclad) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Pre-Dangai Training) (Final Getsuga Tensho) *Ikkaku Madarame (Bankai - Ryumon Hozukimaru) *Ino Yamanaka *Iruka Umino *Isshin Kurosaki *Itachi Uchiha (Susano'o) *Izuru Kira *Jackie Tristan *Jet the Hawk *Jet the Hawk (J-Twin) (Sir Lamorak) *Jin Kariya *Jugo (Curse Mark Second Stage) *Jules Hedgehog *Julie-Su the Echidna *Jushiro Ukitake *Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Mode, Sage Mode) *Kakashi Hatake (Mangekyo Sharingan, Stabilized Susano'o) *Kakuzu (Four Hearts Mode) *Kaname Tosen (Bankai: Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Emma Korogi, Hollow Mask, Resurreccion:' Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo') *Kankuro (Salamander Mode, Scorpion Mode) *Karin Kurosaki (Bankai - Kairen Kurosagi) *Karin Uzumaki *Kenpachi Zaraki (Eyepatch Removal, Shikai - Nozarashi) *Kensei Muguruma (Bankai: Tekken Tachikaze, Hollow Mask) *Kiba Inuzuka (Two-Headed Wolf Mode) *Killer Bee (Eight-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Gyuki) *Kimimaro Kaguya (Curse Mark Second Stage) *King Arthur *Kisame Hoshigake (Samehada Fusion) *Kisuke Urahara *Koga Kuchiki *Konan (Angel Mode) *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Knuckles the Echidna (Super Knuckles, Hyper Knuckles) *Knuckles the Echidna (Galatine) (Sir Gawain) *Kokuto *Kushina Uzumaki *Kugo Ginjo (Enhanced Cross of Scaffold, Bankai) *Lisa Yadomaru (Hollow Mask) *Love Aikawa (Hollow Mask) *Luppi Antenor (Resurreccion - Trepadora) *Madara Uchiha (Rinnegan, Susano'o, Stabilized Susano'o) *Madara Uchiha (Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki) *Maki Ichinose *Makoto Kibune *Mammoth Mogul *Manic the Hedgehog *Marechiyo Omaeda *Mashiro Kuna (Hollow Mask) *Master Zix *Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bankai - Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo) *Mecha-Naruto (Three-Tailed Chakra Cloak, Mecha-Kurama) *Mei Termui *Menma Uzumaki (Black Kurama) *Metal Ichigo (Mecha-Bankai) *Metal Knuckles *Metal Sonic (Neo Metal Sonic, Metal Maddness, Metal Destroyer) *Metal Tails *Mifune *Might Guy (Eight Gates Mode, Red Beast Mode) *Mighty the Armadillo *Miles "Tails" Prower (Super Tails) *Minato Namikaze (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Yang-Kurama Mode) *Moe Shishigawara *Momo Hinamori *Muramasa (Hollow Muramasa) *Nagato *Naruto Uzumaki (Sage Mode, Nine-Tails Chakra Mode) *Naruto Uzumaki (Kurama Link Mode) (Kurama Mode) *Naruto Uzumaki (Ashura's Sage Mode) *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Resurreccion: Gamuza) *NICOLE *Nirgee Parduoc (Resurreccion - Mamut) *Nnoritra Gilga (Resurreccion: Santa Teresa) *Obito Uchiha (Sharingan and Rinnegan, Summoning: Gedo Statue) *Ohnoki *Oko Yushima *Omoi *Orochimaru (White Snake Mode) *Orihime Inoue *Rangiku Matsumoto *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Renji Abarai (Bankai - Hihio Zabimaru, Bankai - Soo Zabimaru) *Retsu Unohana (Bankai - Minazuki) *Riruka Dokugamine *Rock Lee (Eight Gates Mode) *Rojuro Otoribashi (Bankai: Kinshara Butodan, Hollow Mask) *Roshi (Version 2 Cloak, Son Goku) *Rotor the Walrus *Rouge the Bat *Rukia Kuchiki (Bankai - Hakka no Tagame) *Sai *Sajin Komamura (Bankai: Kokujo Tengen Myo'o) *Sakura Haruno (Creation Rebirth, Summoning: Katsuyu) *Sally Acorn *Sam Spartan *Sasori (Human Puppet Mode) *Sasuke Uchiha (Mangekyo Sharingan, Susano'o) *Sasuke Uchiha (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan) (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Susano'o) *Sasuke Uchiha (Indra's Rinnegan) (Stabalized Susano'o) *Scourge the Hedgehog (Super Scourge) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Super Shadow) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Arondight) (Sir Lancelot) *Shawlong Koufang (Resurreccion - Tijereta) *Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto (Bankai: Zanka no Tachi) *Shikamaru Nara *Shinji Hirako (Hollow Mask) *Shino Aburame *Shisui Uchiha (Susano'o) *Shuhei Hisagi (Shikai - Kazeshini) *Shukuro Tsukishima *Shunsui Kyoraku *Shuren *Shusuke Amagai (Bankai: Raika Goen Kaku) *Silver the Hedgehog (Super Silver) *Silver the Hedgehog (Psychon) (Sir Galahad) *Sleet *Soi Fon (Shunko) *Sojiro Kusaka (Ice Dragon Mode) *Sonia the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog (Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Caliburn) (Excaliburn Sonic) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Ultra Sonic) *Sonic the Werehog *Sosuke Aizen (Hogyoku - Second Fusion, Hogyoku - Third Fusion, Hogyoku - Fourth Fusion, Hogyoku - Final Fusion) *Spector Harisaki (Resurreccion - Raiko, Resurreccion - Dakura Emtapo) *Sticks the Jungle Badger *Storm the Albatross *Suigetsu Hozuki (Water Arm Mode) *Szayelaporro Grantz (Resurreccion - Fornicaras) *Temari *Tenten *Tesra Lindocruz (Resurreccion - Verruga) *Tier Harribel (Resurreccion: Tiburon) *Tobirama Senju *Torra Fugaki (Resurreccion - Sukashi) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bankai - Daiguren Hyorinmaru) *Ulquiorra Cifer (Resurreccion: Murcielago, Resurreccion: Segunda Etapa) *Uryu Ishida *Utakata (Version 2 Cloak, Saiken) *Vector the Crocodile *Wave the Swallow *Wind the Dove *Wonderweiss Margela (Resurreccion - Extinguir) *Yachiru Kusajishi *Yagura (Version 2 Cloak, Isobu) *Yamato *Yammy Llargo (Resurreccion - Ira) *Yasutora Sado (Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo) *Yoruichi Shihorin (Shunko) *Yugito Nii (Version 2 Cloak, Matatabi) *Yukio Hans Vorarlberna *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Yylfordt Granz (Resurreccion - Del Toro) *Zabuza Momochi *Zangetsu (Bankai - Tensa Zangetsu) *Zaman Shiraki (Arrancar) (Resurreccion - Makkuro) *Zaman Shiraki (Dark Crystal Fusion) (Dark Crystal - First Fusion, Dark Crystal - Second Fusion, Dark Crystal - Third Fusion, Dark Crystal - Final Fusion) *Zavok (Giant Zavok) *Zazz *Zeena *Zentos *Zomon *Zor *Zommari Leroux (Resurreccion - Brujeria) Support-only Characters *Akatsuchi *Anko Mitarashi *Ameyuri Ringo *Cee *Charles Hedgehog *Chojuro *Di Roy Rinker *Do Kanoji *Dulcy Dragon *Ganju Shiba *Garogai *Fuguki Suikazan *Isane Kotetsu *Jinin Akebino *Jinta Hanakari *Jinpachi Munashi *Kamui *Kurotsuchi *Kushimaru Kuriarare *Lilynette Gingerbuck *Mangetsu Hozuki *Monkey Khan *Nakeem Grindina *Nanao Ise *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Riku Togakushi *Ryuken Ishida *Shizune *Taikon *Tessai Tsukabishi *Tetsuzaemon Iba *Ururu Tsumugiya Guest Characters *Ezio Auditore da Frinze *Goku *Monkey D. Luffy *Nightmare DLC Characters * Non-Playable Characters *Bokkun *Cubot *Grandpa Spartan *Keigo Asano *Kon *Kukaku Shiba *Kurenai Yui *Kurodo *Mimi Martinez *Noba *Omochao *Oracle of Delphius *Orbot *Ririn *Samui *Teuchi *Yuzu Kurosaki Stages *Black Comet *Final Valley *G.U.N. HQ *Hell *Fake Karakura Town *Forest of Death *Karakura Town High School *Karakura Town Streets *Konohagakure (Day, Evening, Night, Destroyed) *Konohagakure Forest *Knothole Forest *Knothole Village *Kumogakure *Hueco Mundo *Lightning Desert *Mobius *Rukon District *Seireitei Forest *Seireitei Streets *Station Square *Sungakure *Third Training Field (Day, Evening) *Uchiha Hideout *Virtual Arena *War Zone *Westopolis Enemies *Bandiks *Gillians *Hollows Boss Battles Trophies/Achievments Development Demo Release Date Voice Cast *Ben Diskin - Sai *Brian Beacock - Yumichika Ayasegawa *Brian Donovan - Rock Lee *Catlin Ann Taylor - Sally Acorn *Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose *Colleen Villard - Miles "Tails" Prower, Charmy Bee, Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Crispin Freeman - Itachi Uchiha *Dan Woren - Byakuya Kuchiki, Hirashi Hyuga *Danielle Judovitz - Tenten *Dave Mallow - Kensei Muguruma *Dave Wittenberg - Kakashi Hatake *David Vincent - Grimmjow Jagerjaques, Koga Kuchiki *Debi Mai West - Tsunade *Derek Stephen Prince - Uryu Ishida, Shino Aburame *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Konan *Doug Erholtz - Kisuke Urahara, Kankuro, Gin Ichimaru *Eileen Stevens - Mimi Martinez *Grant George - Izuru Kira *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Breeze the Falcon, E-106 Eta *Henry Rollins - Zaman Shiraki *James Arnold Taylor - Boomer the Raven *James Hong - Monkey Khan *Jamieson Price - Yasutora Sado, Tobirama Senju, Muramasa (Zanpakuto Spirit) *J.B. Blanc - Sajin Komamura *Johnny Yong Bosch - Ichigo Kurosaki, Zangetsu (Zanpakuto Spirit), Metal Ichigo, Yagura *Jonathan Adams - Black Doom *Josh Keaton - Kevin Spartan *Karen Strassman - Rouge the Bat, Momo Hinamori, Soi Fon *Kate Higgins - Sakura Haruno, Karin Kurosaki, Retsu Unohana, Nanao Ise, Wave the Swallow *Keith Silverstein - Vector the Crocodile, Coyote Stark, Sojiro Kusaka *Kirk Thornton - Shadow the Hedgehog, Kisame Hoshigake, Orbot, Master Zix, Mifune *Kyle Herbert - Big the Cat, Kiba Inuzuka, Sosuke Aizen, Ganju Shiba *Laura Bailey-Willingham - Torra Fugaki, Blaze the Cat, Kushina Uzumaki, Hiyori Sarugaki, Mashiro Kuna *Liam O'Brien - Gaara, Jushiro Ukitake *Logan Grove - Emerl *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki, Mecha-Naruto, Menma Uzumaki *Mark Oliver - Metal Sonic *Matthew Mercer - Yamato, Shukuro Tsukishima *Maurice LaMarche - Charles Hedgehog *Megan Hollingshead - Rangiku Matsumoto, Shizune, Nemu Kurotsuchi *Melissa Disney - Julie-Su the Echidna *Michael Yurchak - Jet the Hawk *Michelle Ruff - Rukia Kuchiki, Cream the Rabbit *Mike Pollock - Doctor Eggman, Doctor Eggman Nega *Nathan Kress - Manic the Hedgehog *Neil Kaplan - Madara Uchiha, Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, Zommari Leroux *Nicolle Sullivan - Sonia the Hedgehog *Patrick Setiz - Kenpachi Zaraki, Isshin Kurosaki, Han *Paul St. Peter - Kurama, Yammy Llargo *Peter Lurie - Hashirama Senju *Quinton Flynn - Silver the Hedgehog, Kon, Iruka Umino *Richard Ecpar - Zangetsu (Quincy Powers) *Robbie Rist - Choji Akimichi *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog, Shinji Hirako *Sam Riegel - Roshi *Stephanie Sheh - Hinata Hyuga, Orihime Inoue, Isane Kotetsu *Steve Stanley - Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shuhei Hisagi *Steven Blum - Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi, Ohnoki, Bradford Vulcan, Black Northidax *Steven Kramer - Shunsui Kyoraku, Hiruzen Sarutobi *Tara Strong - Sam Spartan *Todd Habbernok - Obito Uchiha *Tom Gibis - Shikamaru Nara *Tony Oliver - Minato Namikaze, Ulquiorra Cifer *Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Echidna, Storm the Albatross, Jugo, Zetsu, Love Aikawa, Kugo Ginjo, Findorr Calius, Kokuto, Zavok *Troy Baker - Spector Harisaki, Espio the Chameleon *Vanessa Marshall - E-107 Theta *Vic Migonaga - E-123 Omega, Ikkaku Madarame, Nagato *Wally Wingert - Renji Abarai *Wendee Lee - Yoruichi Shihorin, Yugito Nii *Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha Crew * Trivia * Category:Naruto, Bleach and Sonic Wiki Category:Video Games